(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic displays. More specifically, the present invention relates to electronic displays having an organic insulator, an organic thin film transistor array panel, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
Efforts currently exist to develop an organic thin film transistor (TFT) including insulators as part of “next generation” displays. The organic TFT includes organic semiconductors and may further include other organic elements such as an organic substrate or organic insulators.
The organic TFT can be manufactured relatively inexpensively by printing a liquid phase organic material and by employing a light. The organic TFT can be formed on flexible plastic substrate to make flexible display devices. In particular, an organic gate insulator, which is disposed between an organic semiconductor and a gate electrode, is developed as a substitute for a conventional gate insulator including silicon oxide or silicon nitride showing poor adhesion with a plastic substrate and requiring high temperature and vacuum.
However, an organic thin film generally allows high leakage current and an organic TFT including conventional organic gate insulators shows low charge carrier mobility. Accordingly, organic gate insulators are not commonly employed in a TFT at this stage, and efforts to improve them continue.